An Early Morning In Berk
by DisneyFan2002
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless have been best friends for five years. One of their favorite moments during these five years is flying together. Flying has always been a passion for them, and they would spend hours of just flying. Since Hiccup became chief, their time of flying together has died down. One early morning, Toothless wants to wake up Hiccup so they can go flying. Can he do it?


**A/N: This is my first HTTYD fanfiction. I am new to the HTTYD community. Both of the movies are really good so if you haven't seen them yet, I recommend you should. I watched the movies almost a month ago. Toothless is my favorite character because he is so cute, sweet, and loveable. I know that everyone loves Toothless. Such a cutie pie. :3 Anyway, to tell you all how I got into the fandom, I watched someone watching HTTYD on YouTube and I fell in love with the movie. After I watched the video, I immediately started watching the second movie. At the time, I didn't know there was a TV series. So, about a few weeks ago, I watched the first episode that I ever watched, which is "The Terrible Twos." I have to admit, I wasn't that fond of the animation, but as I watched the very first episode of Riders of Berk, I realized that the animation was not bad. And it is a TV show, so I think the people that work on it don't have enough money to get that good of animation like in the movies, but the animation is okay. I watched all of the episodes of Riders of Berk, and I have to say, that was a good season. I really liked it. Now, I am on Defenders of Berk, and so far, it's turning out to be a good season just like the first one. After that, I will watch Race To The Edge. Also, I watched the first trailer three weeks ago of How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, and it looks really interesting. I made a reaction video to it, and you can watch it on my channel, KittyLover AJ. I also have a second channel called DisneyFan2002. So check that out if you can please. Sorry if this note is too long, I just want you guys to know how I got into the fandom and things. So, I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

 **Warning: The background information that has nothing to do with the story are super long. It's probably about a third of the one-shot. I'm super sorry about that, it's just I like writing details and information. I want the new dragon fans to not be confused. So I included as much information that they needed to understand HTTYD. If you wish to not read the background information, you can skip it. Thank you.**

 **P.S: This one-shot is after the movie, How To Train Your Dragon 2. So if you haven't watched the sequel yet, I suggest you watch the movie first before reading this because it has a spoiler in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. It is owned by DreamWorks. All rights belong to them.**

It was really early in the morning on a small island called Berk. It was home to many dragons and Vikings. The Hooligan Tribe, a Viking tribe, lived there. As Hiccup, or his full name, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III described it, it was twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It was located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. It had many geological landforms, such as rocky arches and cliffs, waterfalls, beaches, streams, and many large forests. Its climate was really cold, as it snowed nine months of the year. It would also hail the other three months. The Vikings had to learn how to cope with the weather, and they dealt with it. Sometimes, the weather would be warm with the sun shining, but most of the time, it was cold. Despite Berk's cold weather, the island appeared to be green and growing, which was good for the food that would grow there. The food was tough and tasteless, but the Vikings had to eat it or else, they would starve to death. Berk would be a decent place to live if you would try to survive there and learn how to live with the dragons. Oh yeah, about the dragons...

Over 300 years ago, Vikings and dragons did not get along well with each other. The Vikings _hated_ the dragons. The reason they hated them was that they would steal livestock from their village. At the time, the Vikings didn't realize the dragons would take their livestock was because they were feeding their queen. She was known as The Red Death. The dragon was really huge, and she would expect her dragons in the nest to feed her good amounts of food. She didn't hunt for food, so the dragons in the nest delivered food for her from Berk. If the food wasn't enough for her, she would eat any dragon that would not give her worthy food. One time, a Gronckle gave her just a small fish that would probably be enough for a baby dragon, and she ate it with a powerful snap with her jaws. I guess you could say she was like a queen bee or ant, where her bees or ants would bring her enough food to eat.

The Vikings would do anything to kill the dragons. To them, the dragons were a threat and they were dangerous. They wouldn't even let a claw lay on them. For centuries, The Hooligan Tribe would have chiefs that would lead their village. Chiefs, you know, were leaders that would do anything to protect the village and protect it from harm and danger. A chief would protect his own. In Berk, they had five previous chiefs. The first was Hamish l, the second was Hamish ll, the third was Stoick's grandfather, the fourth was Stoick's father, and the fifth was the deceased Stoick the Vast. Stoick was the former chief of the village, and just like previous chiefs of the village, he would make sure that the village was safe and running properly. He would fight dragons alongside his people in the village. To describe the former chief, he was really tall, about over 7 feet tall, and he was meaty and bulky. He had a long red beard and green eyes. His personality could be described as stern, stubborn, head-strong, and grouchy. He was also head-strong. At times, his anger could be taken out on his son, Hiccup. He was overprotective of his son, so that could be why he would be upset with him. The chief loved him and he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. According to Stoick, Hiccup had been... different by the time he could crawl. I would tell you all about Hiccup later. Another thing about Stoick was his amazing strength. His strength was really strong, so he provided his village people the help that they needed to kill the dragons. Along with his strength, the weapons would also help them fight the dragons. The weapons were made by Gobber the Belch, the blacksmith of the village. Gobber was Stoick's best friend and Gobber would support him on what he did. They had been friends since they were little, and they appreciated each other. When Stoick died, everyone in the village was heartbroken, especially Hiccup and Gobber.

Back to the Vikings and dragons. The two groups would break wars in Berk. For centuries, the dragons killed hundreds of Vikings and Vikings killed thousands of the dragons. It seemed like they would never make peace with each other or become friends. But that all changed on that fateful day when Hiccup met Toothless.

Hiccup, back when he was 15 years old, was a skinny, weak Viking, and he would be judged by his looks. He was different from everyone else, as he would not wear a Viking's helmet, and he did not have many friends or talk to people that much. He was the outcast of the Hooligan Tribe. He was also born too early. That was where the boy's name came from. He came into the world so frail.. so fragile... His mother feared he wouldn't survive into the world, but his father never doubted on him. Stoick thought that he would become the strongest of them al, and he was right. Hiccup was now the chief of Berk after his father died. If Stoick was alive, he would be so proud of his son, just like Valka, his mother, was.

Five years ago, Hiccup was the first to not kill a dragon. Of all of the years that Vikings killed dragons, the young Viking wouldn't. So why didn't he?

Well, one day, Hiccup was walking into the forest, until he saw a medium sized dragon lying right in front of his very green eyes. It was a Night Fury. The Vikings believed that Night Furies were rare and were not seen often, so the Night Fury that Hiccup befriended was believed to be the last of his kind. The dragon in the forest was tied up in ropes. Believe or not, Hiccup was actually the one who shot him down. He wanted to prove to his dad that he could kill a dragon. He wanted to make him proud.

But when he got to the dragon, a knife in his hands, he just wouldn't kill him. His brain wanted to kill the Night Fury, but his heart didn't. A young Viking who wanted to prove to his dad that he could kill a dragon, couldn't. Hiccup was really close to the dragon and he would've killed him right then and there. But he just couldn't. Why didn't he kill the dragon?

 _"I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him... and I saw myself",_ Hiccup once explained to his then friend and crush, Astrid.

One look at the dragon and he knew that his soul reflected his own. He really saw his reflection and himself in the dragon. If he could've killed him, then Toothless would never have a prosthetic tail, he would never get the experience to fly ever again, he would never trust and befriend humans, the Vikings would still fight dragons, and most of all, he would have never had this special relationship with his best friend, Hiccup.

Toothless and Hiccup had the most special relationship ever. They depended on one another, and they wouldn't even know what to do if one of them died. Their relationship was kind of brotherly in a way, but their relationship would be described as a best friend relationship. It took some time for them to become friends, but it worked out. Hiccup had noticed that Toothless had a missing tail fin, so he worked his butt off to create a prosthetic tail fin for him. He had been studying Toothless and drawing him in his notebook. He was becoming interested in him, and he wanted to help him make a new tail fin, so he did. The tail incident was how they became friends in the first place. Also, he worked on Toothless' flying and it probably took them weeks to figure it out. The few weeks had been memorable to Hiccup, as he would bring Toothless fish as he worked on different techniques on how to keep Toothless flying. One time, Toothless regurgitated the fish, and Hiccup would wish to forget the memory of him eating the fish. But on the other hand, Hiccup got to watch Toothless smile. His gummy smile. In fact, he named him Toothless because of his retractable teeth. When Hiccup smiled, Toothless tried to copy him, and it was cute.

Their relationship was the most adorable and unbreakable relationship in all of Berk, and they would never forget each other. They loved each other really much, and they would never depart until death or a terrible sickness. The two showed Vikings that dragons and Vikings could, in fact, get along with each other.

Thanks to Hiccup, dragons and Vikings were now in peace and harmony. They would never dare hurt each other ever again unless it was an accident. In fact, Vikings were now training dragons and taking care of them. It was a dragon-utopia in Berk.

The small island had changed a lot during the past five years. There were now lots of dragons there that were under the care of the Vikings. The dragon destroying things that would take place in Berk's towers were replaced with aqueducts, wing-inspired windmills, and dragon racing bleachers. In Berk, there were now dragon stables, a dragon wash, and feeding troughs. Gobber, that would make weapons with the help of his apprentice, Hiccup, was now a "dentist" that would fix dragons teeth. The most important change in Berk was that there was a new chief now and that Toothless was the new alpha dragon. The former alpha dragon, the Bewilderbeast, died.

A few weeks ago, Hiccup had become the new chief of Berk after his father died. His father died because of a mind-controlled Toothless, and he shot him with just one shot of his purple plasma blast. But it was not his fault though. It was Drago's. Drago was a cruel man who wanted to conquer the world with his army of both humans and dragons. When he was a child, his village was attacked by dragons. The cause of that made his family die. Despite that, he conquered his fear and he tamed the dragons. He eventually trained them to be as cruel and ruthless as him, and he wished to conquer all of the dragons in the world and conquer the world. Unfortunately, Drago was able to control Toothless and he made Toothless kill Stoick because he mind-controlled the poor dragon.

Being a new chief was kind of difficult for him, as he would have to construct orders, plan meetings, and help every villager in need. He would also have to make sure the village was free from any harm. He had to admit that being a chief was tough on him, but both his parents knew he would make a great chief. He just had to take time to adjust the new occupation. For years, he never thought he would become chief, but now he was, and people depended on him. He tried his best to become chief.

Now that he was a chief, the many hours that he would spend flying with Toothless had been replaced with doing chief things in the village. Poor Toothless, he couldn't wait any longer to have a good fly with his best friend. The two hadn't flown in weeks. Hiccup was too busy being a chief, and the only times they would go flying together was really early in the morning when everybody was still asleep. They hadn't got a chance to do that yet. The new alpha knew that Hiccup would not get up that early, but today, he _will._

Toothless opened up his blurry, green eyes. He shuffled a little on his rock slab before arching up his back to stretch like a cat. He yawned at the same time, showing his gums. The new alpha padded out of his bed and looked ahead to see his rider sleeping peacefully like a baby in his bed. He smiled, seeing his best friend.

Toothless suddenly felt a breeze on his body. He gazed at the window. The dragon felt a warm breeze on his scales. It felt nice to him. The Night Fury took a deep breath to take in the morning air. He exhaled and purred softly.

By his senses, he could tell that today would be really a nice day. It was gonna be a sunny day today with warm weather. Berk usually didn't have that kind of weather, but today, it did. It was a perfect day to go flying.

Toothless walked over to Hiccup's bed. His green eyes kept his gaze on his sleeping best friend. He looked so peaceful when he slept. As much as the dragon didn't want to disturb his sleep, he wanted to have a chance to go flying early today.

The dragon gave a soft grunt before nuzzling his best friend softly.

Hiccup didn't even budge for a few moments before groaning. He turned over on his left side and continued sleeping. The new chief wasn't keen on waking up _that_ early in the mornings. Sure, he would wake up early, but not _this_ early.

Toothless narrowed his eyes and snorted. He really didn't have the time to try to wake Hiccup up. He didn't have all day. The Night Fury wanted to get to flying as soon as possible. Besides, if Toothless would wake up the sleepy chief, it would be the first time in weeks for them to fly together again. Every other morning, Astrid would take Toothless flying. It was good for the young woman to take Toothless flying, but Toothless didn't quite feel right. It wasn't he wasn't uncomfortable or anything, it was just that he liked flying with his best friend more.

Flying with Astrid was okay and all, but flying with Hiccup made him feel special. Hiccup was the one that made Toothless the kind, adorable, loveable, and sweet dragon he was. Everyone loved him in Berk, especially the children in the village. He would love it when their little hands would rub all over him and give him pats and treats. They absolutely adored him.

When Hiccup and Toothless would fly together they would feel, well... free. Flying was his favorite thing to do with Hiccup. They would do all sorts of flying tricks, and that was fun for the dragon. He loved the feeling of the wind up against his scales and being able to fly fast. He loved the fact that Hiccup would cheer when he would do an awesome trick, which resulted in Toothless doing excited plasma blasts. There was nothing more exciting to do than flying with his best friend of all time. No rules, no nothing. Just being free flying.

He cast over to his prosthetic tail, forgetting about waking Hiccup up. His tail would prevent him from flying on his own, but he didn't care. He loved being with Hiccup so much. He loved being with him more than anything. One time, Hiccup invented a tail that would cause Toothless to go flying on his own. Being able to fly on his own was great, but flying with Hiccup was even greater. They had this special bond that could just never be broken. They were like two peas in a pod. They did everything together, and flying was definitely one of them. If Hiccup didn't need to fly Toothless anymore, the dragon would've been heartbroken. Their friendship meant everything to them. Toothless didn't only need Hiccup to ride him, but he _wanted_ him to ride him. I mean, Hiccup saved his life, and Toothless' life had changed a lot with him. He wanted to create new memories with his rider and would be able to remember them until the day he dies. Memories that would be stored within him in a lifetime. So, he destroyed the tail.

Toothless looked over at the blanket covered chief and grumbled softly. He placed his black paws on the bed and nudged him gently with his nose.

"Ugh..." Hiccup moaned.

Toothless nudged him more, only with his full head.

"Toothless... Just a few minutes.." he slurred.

The dragon crooned gently before taking the blanket off a bit with his mouth, revealing the boy's messy, auburn hair. He breathed, making the strands of hair move.

Hiccup groaned and placed the covers on him again.

Toothless took them off again, annoying the chief a bit.

"Toothless, stop." The Viking placed the blanket on him and dozed off to sleep again.

The alpha sighed. He really didn't have time for games. He felt like a mother forcing her child out of bed.

The Night Fury took the blanket off once more, leading Hiccup angrier than before. For a few minutes, they played around with the blanket. Hiccup kept covering himself with the blanket, and Toothless kept trying to take it off. It was like a game to see who would give up first.

At that point, Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. He rose up on his bed and kind of yelled at the dragon's face a bit.

"Can't a chief get some sleep here? If you wanna bug somebody, mess with Astrid! Please, just let me get some sleep!" Hiccup lied back down.

Toothless whined. He wanted nothing more to do than to just go flying again with his best friend. He then realized that Hiccup would just not get up. He was too stubborn to do so.

So with that, the dragon went over to his rock slab and climbed onto it. He curled up. Maybe he would go flying another day.

He curled his tail around him and began to close his eyes. The dragon closed them for a minute before opening them again. A smirk spread across his face. He knew just what to do to wake that chief up.

Toothless quietly got out of bed. He stalked up to Hiccup's bed like a predator stalking its prey. Toothless then quickly yanked off the blanket.

Hiccup, no longer feeling the blanket over him anymore, sat up and glared angrily at Toothless.

The dragon casually sat down on his haunches and glanced to his right side, pretending he didn't do anything.

"Oh, you useless reptile!" The young Viking threw himself onto his dragon and latched onto him.

Toothless eyed at his rider in amusement and gave a hearty chortle. He watched Hiccup as he tried to fight and tackle him, like a hatchling getting into a playfight with its parent.

"Why did you... have.. to.. wake.. me... up?" he said in between grunts. He tried his hardest to pin his buddy down on the floor. Apparently, Toothless was stronger than him.

Toothless laughed softly and pushed the chief down with his paw. It lied down there on his stomach, not moving.

"Oh, Toothless, I'll get you for this!" Hiccup exclaimed. He lifted his arms off the ground and did punching motions with his fists. He tried to sit up, but the creature's powerful paw was glued to his tummy.

"Oh, come on, bud, let me fight you back!" Hiccup complained.

Toothless didn't move an inch with his paw. He just stared at Hiccup and smirked.

"Get your paw off me!" He tried to take off his bud's paw with his hands, but it didn't budge.

"Toothless, please! I'm begging you!"

The alpha's paw was still fixed on his belly.

"Ugh! I just wanna go back to sleep!" he yelled.

The dragon decided to play this game a little bit longer. He wanted to see what his best friend would do next.

"That's it! I'll... I'll fight you if I can!"

Toothless rolled his eyes as if he was trying to say "Yeah, right. You'll never defeat this undefeatable Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death."

The young chief got into fighting mode again and did close fights and punches to Toothless' face. Of course, he couldn't reach it. He at least tried to, though.

This gone on for about a few minutes now. Toothless was getting bored of Hiccup's restless moves. Why couldn't he just give up already? The Night Fury yawned hugely. He would rather watch a Terrible Terror chasing its tail around.

"Oh, I'll get you! I'm sure of it!" Hiccup said as he "fought."

It was already close to four minutes now. Toothless thought he watched the scene for _hours._ Oh, when was he gonna stop?

Getting enough of this, he finally took his paw off of Hiccup. He was getting so bored now.

"You finally giving up, bud?" Hiccup asked as he chuckled a little.

 _Me giving up? What about you?_ Toothless thought.

Hiccup yawned. "Oh, boy. Guess I better go back to sleep. See you in a bit, bud." He stood up and walked over to his bed.

Oh no he wasn't. He wasn't going back to bed just yet...

Toothless wrapped his tail around his waist and brought him close to his chest.

"Toothless, what are you- AH!"

Just like that, the dragon pushed Hiccup down with his head. It was lying there on his tummy.

"Oh, not again!" Hiccup groaned.

The Night Fury giggled. He loved messing around with his best friend.

Hiccup squirmed, trying to get out of the state he was in right now. He tried and tried. He placed his hands on the dragon's head and tried to pull himself out.

Toothless chortled, pleased with himself. He watched happily as he watched his human try to wrangle himself out from his head on his stomach.

After about a minute, the new chief gave up. He panted and lied his head back down on the floor. "Oh, forget it. I'm not gonna try anymore. I already tried to get out from your mighty paw."

The dragon just smiled at him, giving him his gummy smile.

Hiccup chuckled and affectionately placed his left hand on the Night Fury's head. "What am I gonna do with you, you silly dragon?"

Toothless closed his green eyes and purred softly by his touch. He breathed gently, which caused the young man's wild hair to sway a bit.

Hiccup smiled lovingly and rubbed his hand smoothly in circling motions on top of Toothless' black head.

Toothless began to purr loudly. He absolutely loved it when his best friend would pet him. It felt so good to him, and he would enjoy the petting for hours for no end.

His eyes were still closed. The dragon was so relaxed that he could just go back to sleep.

Hiccup enjoyed the purrs and soft rumbles whenever he would rub or scratch him behind the ears or under his chin. He found it to be relaxing to him. To him, they were like the best sounds in the world. Just to find his special dragon in content and relaxed, it made him really happy. Especially when he would hear those loud vibrations coming from the dragon's throat. That meant the dragon was perfectly delighted.

The loud purring was still going on. Hiccup began to yawn. It was still early in the morning and the chief really needed to go back to sleep.

He closed his green eyes and began to fall asleep from his dragon's purrs. It wouldn't hurt to go back to sleep just for a bit.

Toothless' ear plates moved a bit, picking up on the soft snores. He lazily opened his eyes to find his rider sleeping on the floor. The dragon was so in his relaxed state, that he had completely forgotten that he wanted to fly with him this morning.

The dragon averted his eyes to the scar on Hiccup's chin on the right. He had that scar since he was a baby. Hiccup had gotten that scar by Cloudjumper, his mother's dragon. One night, he was in a crib, innocently playing with one of Cloudjumper's talons. The dragon wasn't intended on hurting him, but he had a look of interest in his face.

Valka, on the other hand, was amazed at what she just saw. She was terrified at first, she thought that the dragon was gonna hurt Hiccup, but he didn't. He was protecting him. She approached the dragon slowly, but unfortunately, the floorboard squeaked when she walked forward.

The dragon whipped his head around in fear, accidentally scratching Hiccup on the chin. And that scar had been there ever since.

Toothless crooned in sympathy when he remembered the small story Hiccup told him a couple weeks back. He knew Cloudjumper wasn't a bad dragon, he was his friend. But Toothless still felt sorry for Hiccup.

Forgetting about the scar, he focused back on Hiccup's sleeping face. He licked it a few times, covering it in saliva.

The young chief immediately woke up by the tickling feeling. "Ah! Toothless!"

The dragon kept licking him. His tongue lapped his hair and face.

"T-Toothless! Cut that out! It tickles!" Hiccup laughed.

Toothless didn't pay attention. He licked the boy's face more.

Hiccup began to laugh out loud. "AHAHAHA! T-TOOTHLESS!"

The dragon only kept licking him more, completely drowning him in slobber.

"S-SILLY D-DRAGON! A-AS CHIEF I-I D-DEMAND YOU TO S-STOP L-LICKING ME N-NOW!" he said in between bunches of laughter.

The Night Fury toned the ferocious licking down a little bit, but not a whole lot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I C-CANT B-BREATHE! AHAAHAHAHAH"

The poor man was being "tortured" so much by his dragon's licking. It felt like he was being showered, but at the same time, he felt like he was in the ocean drowning. He couldn't even breathe, as he had to deal with his loveable dragon's ocean of licks. Toothless' saliva couldn't be washed out, as it was too sticky. That could be proved when one time, Hiccup had to get Toothless to lick a piece of the map in order for it to stick together with the rest of the map. The map was loaded with places that were yet to be discovered.

Feeling like Hiccup has had enough of his affecting slobbers, Toothless raised his head and sat up.

Hiccup sat up and placed his right hand on his cheek, feeling the saliva. He then took it off and looked at it in disgust. "Eww. Gross."

Toothless laughed and purred inaudibly.

"You KNOW that doesn't wash out, Toothless!" he told him as he wiped the slobber off from his face and part of his nightshirt.

The dragon just swished his tail back and forth across the floor gently, grinning cheerfully at Hiccup.

Hiccup couldn't help but giggle. He couldn't resist that cute toothy smile. Suddenly, he began to yawn hugely.

"Well, I'm heading back to bed." The Viking quickly walked back to bed, making sure Toothless didn't grab him or anything. Fortunately, he didn't. Toothless had just begun to groom himself like a cat.

"Phew," Hiccup said quietly. He climbed into his bed.

Toothless stopped cleaning himself and looked at Hiccup. He gave a soft grunt.

"Don't even think about waking me up this time, bud. I have enough of you already. I don't even want to suffer from your licks again or have to wrangle out from any part of your body. Got it?"

Toothless stared at him for a bit before simply nodding.

"Good. See you in a bit, Toothless." Hiccup pulled his blanket on him and turned over on his left side.

The Night Fury whined a bit. Maybe he wouldn't go flying after all this morning. He slowly walked over to his rock slab. He got on it and breathed fire on it, wanting to keep himself warm. Apparently now, the breeze from the window was starting to get colder. That made him shiver a little before lying down. He curled up and tried to go back to sleep.

A couple minutes had passed and the dragon was still trying to go back to sleep. The thought of flying with Hiccup was still planted in his head. He _really_ wanted to go flying now. He just couldn't wait any longer. Flying with his best friend was a passion for him, and Hiccup would not stop them from flying together this morning.

Toothless opened up his eyes and determinedly went over to Hiccup's bed. He saw the sleeping boy, his body was repeatedly going up and down as he snored quietly. The dragon wanted to pull the blanket off him, but Hiccup was turned directly on his right side, facing Toothless. He wanted to wait until Hiccup turned on his back. That would be a lot easier for what the Night Fury was about to do.

The dragon gently sat down on his haunches and waited. He was beginning to feel quite impatient and he couldn't wait for any longer for Hiccup to turn on his back. He felt like he had to wait for _hours..._

Five minutes had passed. Hiccup still hadn't turned on his back yet.

Toothless yawned and lied down. He crossed his front legs and laid his head on them. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get a bit of rest... But what if Hiccup turned over and he missed it?

The thought kept in Toothless' head in a bit. That caused the dragon to sit back up. He didn't wanna miss his rider turning over on his back. He had a fun thing planned...

Ten minutes had passed. A knot began to form in Toothless' stomach.

 _What if he never turns over?_ he thought.

 _What if he oversleeps and we would never get to go flying today?_

 _What if we never get to go flying at all ever again?_

The last crazy thought made Toothless uneasy. Now, why would he ever think that they would never gonna be able to fly again? That was ridiculous. Flying was a thing that both dragon and human loved to do. Hiccup loved flying as much as Toothless did and it was one of the best moments and memories they ever had together.

Toothless shook his head at the thought and thought of it as ridiculous and impossible. He suddenly thought back to the day when Hiccup first rode on him. Boy, that was something. Toothless didn't even feel comfortable back then when the boy first rode on him. He was happy when he was able to fly again, but one look at Hiccup riding on his tail, and he knocked him off. Their friendship wasn't fully developed yet. Things had changed a lot thanks to Hiccup.

Speaking up Hiccup, the young Viking began to shift. Toothless immediately took note on that.

After it felt like forever to Toothless, Hiccup finally began to turn over on his back.

Toothless beamed. He felt like he could just jump up and down and run around the room, but he knew that he didn't want to wake Hiccup up. Besides, Hiccup might get angry at him if he caused a wreck.

Slowly and carefully, Toothless leaned forward and grabbed the fabric. He gently took the blanket off, revealing Hiccup's nightshirt. The Night Fury mischievously grinned.

Hiccup moaned quietly in his sleep. Toothless looked at him a little nervous. He didn't want Hiccup to wake up on his own. If he knew that Toothless was gonna wake him up without knowing, then he would get mad. And Toothless certainly didn't wanna see an angry Hiccup.

Toothless waited a few moments to see if Hiccup had made another noise or if he was preparing to shift again, but luckily he didn't. Now was his chance.

The dragon took the end of Hiccup's nightshirt and lifted it up. He gently dragged it along his small torso. He left the shirt on the chief's chest.

Toothless looked at his small, white belly. He smiled. He was so ready for his plan.

Not wanting to do it too much yet, he licked his stomach a little. That caused a small chuckle coming from Hiccup.

Toothless grinned. His plan was beginning to work.

The dragon licked it a few more times, already getting slobber on it.

Hiccup giggled a few times. "Alright, that's enough, Toothless," he mumbled in his sleep.

Toothless lapped it a little bit more.

Hiccup was beginning to wake up. "T-Toothless, quit!"

The alpha smirked and began to fully lick it, completely getting it wet.

At that point, Hiccup woke up. He couldn't take his dragon's ticklish licks.

"AHAHAHAHA, T-TOOTHLESS!" he laughed hysterically.

The dragon kept licking the laughing boy. To Hiccup, the licks felt warm and moist. Again, he felt like he was being showered.

"TOOTHLESS! S-STOP IT N-NOW! IT T-TICKLES!"

Toothless didn't pay a bit of attention to his best friend. He was having too much fun, enjoying caressing Hiccup's stomach. He felt like he would never stop.

Hiccup moved his body around and flailed his arms. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SILLY D-DRAGGOONNN!"

Poor Hiccup again couldn't breathe. Despite being tickled to death by his adoring, sweet dragon, he loved that feeling. Toothless' tongue felt really smooth and moist, and it was really helpful that his saliva would heal things. His slobber was warm. Sometimes, Toothless would bathe Hiccup when he would get dirty. To the new chief, Toothless felt motherly to him in a way. Bathing Hiccup was one of Toothless' motherly things he would do to him.

The boy really loved getting tickled despite telling his dragon to stop. Besides flying with Toothless, being tickled by his tongue was another one of his favorites. He didn't like slobber getting on him that much, but it was worth it for the tickling. It really showed how strong their bond was. Being licked was a way of telling how much Toothless loved him. Boy, did he love him back.

Hiccup laughed some more, feeling the warm moist created by Toothless' pink tongue.

"T-THAT TICKLES S-SOOOO M-MUCH!"

Toothless hadn't been happier to hear that, so he licked him even more, "torturing" him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, W-WILL THIS E-EVER S-STOP?"

Toothless finally stopped tickling his stomach. It appeared to be drenched with drool.

Hiccup breathed and began to calm down. He panted and looked down at his stomach.

"Oh, boy. Well, looks like my stomach is gonna get a lot of cleaning." He grimaced at the thought of wiping all of the saliva off with his hands.

Toothless chortled and gave Hiccup a gummy smile. His gem, green eyes sparkled with affection for Hiccup as he looked upon him.

Hiccup smiled back at him. He stroked Toothless' head which earned purrs.

"Oh, what did I do to deserve you, buddy?" he asked before wiping off the slobber from his tummy.

Toothless grunted softly at him before licking his face a few times.

"Ahhh! Not again!" Hiccup laughed.

Toothless lapped at it more, giving him loving kisses.

"Okay, okay, I love you too, Toothless!" Hiccup attempted to pet the dragon's head a bit.

The dragon stopped. He nuzzled him with his head.

"Aww, Toothless." He stroked him lovingly before wiping the drool off from his face.

The dragon crooned expectantly at him.

"I reckon you wanna fly this morning?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless couldn't contain his excitement. He thought that he would _never_ ask. He wagged his tail happily like a dog and roared in joy. He licked his face gratefully.

Hiccup laughed. "Will you ever stop licking me?"

Toothless could sense that Hiccup loved his kisses and licks. He would continue to give him love until the end of time.

The Viking wiped his face and looked at his slobbery hand. "Eww, slobber," he said playfully.

Toothless giggled in response.

Hiccup got off his bed. "Let me go get changed."

A few minutes later, the chief got changed to what he normally wore. He then got Toothless ready for flying.

Toothless used his head to lift Hiccup on his back.

Hiccup got ready before saying, "Ready, bud?"

Toothless was ready as ever. He roared in excitement.

"Alright, let's go."

The dragon leaped up on the window and flew out. Finally, for the first in weeks, they were able to be flying together again.

* * *

Hiccup yelled in excitement as they soared throughout the cloudy, blue skies in Berk. Toothless roared loudly, happy to be flying with his best friend again. It felt so good to get back into flying. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his whole body as they flew in the sky. The wind blew hard against them. The dragon purred softly, which Hiccup couldn't be able to hear through the loud wind. The wind felt warm against the dragon's black scales, and he loved the feeling of it.

Toothless did a barrel roll. Hiccup held on tight. "Woah!" he exclaimed.

The dragon closed his eyes and took in every moment of the senses all around him. He then opened them again. Toothless then looked at his rider, who had his arms outstretched. He touched the white clouds of fluff in the sky. Toothless smiled. It felt so great to be flying with Hiccup. Being chief in Berk wasn't quite easy for him, in fact, it kind of stressed him out. The poor Viking felt like he would never take a break. All of those speeches and planning... From his perspective, he missed flying with Toothless as well. The dragon was apart of his life, apart of _him,_ apart of his family. During the past few weeks, all he wanted to do was to just fly with his best bud, he wanted to take a break from being chief for a bit. He actually missed it when he would spend all day just goofing around with Toothless, or flying with him. At one point, he missed it when the dragon used to be kept a secret.

I mean think about it, Hiccup and Toothless would spend hours alone with each other. No one else. Just them. It was more peaceful for Hiccup to hang with his dragon when he was kept a secret. Don't get him wrong, it was nice for dragons and Vikings to make peace and be friends with each other, but Hiccup liked it when it was just them. No one would ever bother them, no one would ever interrupt them, it was just those two being together like peanut butter and jelly. They were the first human and dragon pair ever to be created. If Toothless hadn't come near the village, Hiccup wouldn't have shot him down and discovered him. They wouldn't have shared all of those memories they built together over the past 5 years, they wouldn't have been here today. Heck, dragons and Vikings would continue to be enemies, and Hiccup would have to run the village differently than today. That would be a scary thing.

Toothless gracefully did a backward flip which caused Hiccup to shout in glee. The dragon roared before doing a plasma blast, he couldn't contain his excitement.

Hiccup laughed at that before saying, "Alright, buddy. Let's see what you can do."

Toothless nodded and soared a little bit faster than before. He did flips, rolls, dives, and basic maneuvers. Hiccup would respond with excited and happy yells and "woahs". Toothless still had his flying good with Hiccup. It didn't change a bit.

After minutes of having fun flying, Hiccup began to feel a little tired. He lied down on his back, still on Toothless, and placed his right hand on his belly. He sighed happily and looked up at the sky who was moving with the clouds. Toothless decided to slow down, he hovered in the sky. Hiccup now realized the sky and clouds were now moving in a nice, slow pace. The boy patted Toothless against his side with his left hand.

Toothless smiled and looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to show through the clouds. It's bright rays cast a reflection in Toothless' eyes, his huge pupils retracted, now diamond shaped like a cat's. He looked away from the sun so his eyes couldn't be hurting.

"Oh, there's nothing better to do then to go flying with your best dragon," Toothless heard Hiccup say.

The dragon grumbled in agreement. They were free from the village, and Hiccup finally got to take a break from being chief. Toothless felt like he deserved to take a break. He could sense Hiccup feeling overworked during the few weeks. He _needed_ to feel like he was able to be free again, soaring in the skies. The chief felt appreciated for Astrid to fly Toothless, but he missed flying on him on his own. Another person riding on Toothless didn't feel right for him, even if it was his girlfriend. Finally, he was able to ride on Toothless on his own.

Hiccup felt a relaxed feeling going through his body. He felt like he could just sleep. Just thinking about the sort of stressful weeks about being chief made his head ache a bit. He decided to rest for a little bit. He closed his dull green eyes.

Toothless glimpsed at the now rested Hiccup. After the moments of waking Hiccup up, he decided to let it slide this time. He allowed Hiccup to rest for a bit. After all, he rewarded him with it for the years Hiccup spent caring and loving his dear beloved dragon. The alpha was very grateful for him, and he couldn't ask for a better dragon rider and trainer than Hiccup.

30 minutes had passed. Hiccup slowly woke up and yawned. He sat up and stretched his arms. "Boy, how long have I been asleep for?" he asked no one.

Toothless averted his eyes at Hiccup and gave him a small grunt. He gave him a cute, gummy smile.

Hiccup patted his head. "Alright, buddy, ready for some more flying?"

Toothless roared delightedly. With that, he began to fly forward fastly.

An hour and a half of fun maneuvers, flips, dives, and so on, had passed. Toothless and Hiccup felt like they just had the most fun in weeks. That was so worth it for them. Flying together was a big award the both of them wanted, and they finally accomplished it.

Toothless' stomach began to rumble. He was feeling hungry, and they needed to return to the village.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry," Hiccup said.

The dragon crooned a bit.

Hiccup patted his head. "Don't worry, Toothless. We'll get some breakfast. Let's head back to the village."

Toothless began to fly in the direction of the village. The past few weeks had certainly changed a lot for them, especially with the new roles they had to partake in. Being chief and alpha were roles that they had to live with until the day they die. For many years, the two would continue to be loved and honored by their people and dragons. The villagers and all of Berk depended on them, and them doing things in the community was important for all. If the two at some point would ever to become separated at one point in their lives, then that would mean their friendship would break and fall apart. The peanut butter and jelly on the sandwich would never stick back together again. Even Thor would've had a fit and even would cause the clouds and sky to go dark. All of Berk would've been sad. Their really strong friendship was the most important thing in history, and nothing could ever replace that, ever. They were the first human and dragon to become friends, and that story would sure to become history for many, many years. The love that they had for each other in their hearts would continue for generations, even if they were dead. Together, they were a family. Together, they were best friends. Together, they were dragon and rider. Together, they were lovers for each other.

Together, they were one.

 **A/N: I'm FINALLY done with this story! This is the most I've ever written, and I'm proud of myself of that. This story took me a week to complete. I worked hard on it. Can anyone agree with me that Toothless and Hiccup has the most adorable friendship ever? They are just so cute together!**

 **Thank you, everyone, who took the time to read this story. Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews. Criticism would be good since I'm not an expert on writing. But I've been practicing, and I can say that I improved since the first time I began writing two years ago. I'm glad to be a part of this community besides MLP. Fans of the franchise are cool and nice.**

 **Sorry if I haven't really gone into detail about the flying, I didn't really know how to describe it. I hope you are okay with what I wrote. Again, thank you for reading this story. :)**

 **I want to give a big thank you to the How To Train Your Dragon Wiki for giving me some of the information on Berk, Hiccup, etc.**


End file.
